This Means War!
by ShhDon'tTellAnyoneButI'mBatman
Summary: After Thalia and Nico's recent prank on Clarisse, the Stolls sre envious. The refuse lose to what is their pride and joy. Pranking people. Both teams are at their A game as the war takes its place. Will others join in? Or stay clear of the vicious teams? Thalico, Percabeth, Lou Ellen/Connor, and a little Tratie (like teeny speck Tratie). There are only a couple chapters left to go!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! This story will be a sequel to my story ****"One Simple Prank" ****and it should have more chapters than the previous story. I also want to thank SummerSpirit18 for giving me the idea. You people would not have this story without her. So BIG thanks to, SummerSpirit18!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl... 'Nuff said.**

**Travis P.O.V**

_Man! That prank that Nico and Thalia had done was... AWESOME! I don't know about you but I think something is going on between those two... Anyways, Connor and I are falling behind. We need to step our game up! There can only be one thing to do... _

_PRANK WARS!_

(I'm a line and I know it, look at that line, look at that line)

I smiled evilly to myself. _I have to tell Connor about this! _I ran to the place I call home, the Hermes cabin. Home to the world's best pickpockets, thieves(come on, we're not that bad!), and pranksters. I'm proud to be a son of Hermes. I stepped inside and glanced around to see if I could find my brother. I spotted him taking a nap on his bunk so I went over to him. I took one of his bullhorns from under his bed and held it directly five inches from his face. I stepped back a little and pressed the button. _BAAAAAAAAM_.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Connor shot up and covered his ears with his pillow. He spotted me and fury filled his eyes, "Travis! What the heck, bro!"

"Aw, come on! I was only waking you up! Plus, that's payback for the last time you tried to 'wake' me up," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I didn't ask to be woken up!" He hissed irritably.

"Well, too bad. Besides, I have something to announce," I explained.

"Fine! What is it?" he asked me.

"We...pause for effect...are proclaiming a prank war on Nico and Thalia!" I said proudly.

"Finally! We haven't had competition for a while now," he shook his head.

"First, we need a name!" I said. I racked my brain for names.

"I know! We can be the Sneaky Stolls," Connor looked incredibly proud.

"No, we need something more. I know! The Second Strike Stolls!" I counter, "That should be our name because we always get the last laugh!"

"I still like the Sneaky Stolls but whatever you say, bro," Connor looked disappointed.

"What I say is law, sort of…" I said, in quite a serious tone.

"That's stupid! I'm older!" Connor huffed.

"Whatever. Now, we go find Thalia and Nico to announce to them. After we've done that, we'll go tell Chiron to announce it to the camp, okay?" I order. Connor nodded and stood up to follow me out the door.

When we got outside to search for the two lovebirds, Katie walked past us. My heart quickened a little. Okay, that's a lie, my heart quickened A LOT. She glared at me as she approached and I just smiled back at her. She looked taken aback but covered it up quickly and walked away without saying a word. I'll admit, I was disappointed from that. I didn't care if she yelled at me, I just liked to listen to her voice. Connor smirked and I kept walking but couldn't find them. Where in Hades were they?! No offense, Hades. I decided to go to the Zeus cabin to see if Thalia was there and Connor would go to the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door but no one answered. As you can see, I don't have a lot of patience so I just barged in.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I yelled a very manly scream. What I saw, my brain refused to process.

**Ooooh, a cliffy. I just wanted to have some fun and leave you guys hanging. Please review!**

**-Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**I give 55% credit goes to SummerSpirit18 for this story's plot. Thank you for all of the reviews SummerSpirit18, Tel Noc Shock, Seallvr, and Death is my daddy. Literally. Thanks, guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I was Uncle Rick, I would be writing The House of Hades for my fans. If he's not then so help me… Anyways! So, yeah, I don't own PJO. Duh!**

_**Previously on This Means War: **_

"_**Aaaaahhhh" I screamed a very manly scream. What I saw, my brain refused to process.**_

**Connor P.O.V**

I was in the middle of pillaging the Hades cabin when I heard a very girly scream. And by girly, I mean really high-pitched and very feminine. Odd part was, it sounded a lot like Travis… I dropped my stuff or used to be Nico's stuff and ran over to the Zeus cabin. When I got there, I was just in time to see Thalia and Nico pull away from their 'hug' and Travis using his hands to cover his eyes.

"My young, innocent brain is scarred!" Travis cried. When I looked over at Thalia and Nico, Thalia looked really pissed.

"Travis, you stupid son of Hermes!" she screamed. Thunder rumbled in the distance but Thalia didn't seem to care.

"Now, now. No need to be rash," I said with a little fear in my voice. Thalia could, no _is_ very intimidating.

"Shut it, Stoll!" she yelled and turned on me. I gulped, "You guys are going to pay."

Travis had recovered from his shock and yelled, "Oh no! You guys are the ones who are going to pay! We challenge you to a PRANK WAR!"

"You're on, Stolls!" Nico smirked. I forgot he was even there.

"By the way, Travis, what made you scream so loud?" I asked. Thalia and Nico's faces started reddening. But since I'm so oblivious, I didn't know why.

"Oh, they were just, you know, making out! Nothing unusual," Travis said simply. I could see the corners of his lips turning up into a smirk. Before Thalia could retort, Annabeth and Percy ran over. I noted that their hair was a little messed up. _I guess Nico and Thalia weren't the only ones who were 'busy'._

"What happened? We came over when we heard a girly scream. Was that you Thalia?" Percy asked.

Now it was Travis' turn to blush, "No! That was me, and a very manly scream it was. We were just challenging the two lovebirds here to a…pause for effect… A PRANK WAR!"

"Dude, that is getting old…" I said.

I saw Annabeth whisper something into Percy's ear and he nodded with a mischievous smile on his plastered on his face. Then she replied, "We're going to join your little war,"

"But we didn't invite you," I said confused. Thalia rolled her eyes at my stupidity.

"We come uninvited, get used to it. Oh, and don't be sad when you lose because you should kind of realize now that I always win," and with that note, Annabeth dragged Percy away.

"Well, at least I will have the two teams to beat now and rub in their face," Thalia laughed.

"Whatever! You're so on!" Travis yelled. Thalia scoffed. She pulled Nico inside to probably start planning what they were going to do.

Travis turned around and started walking towards the Big House. _Probably to tell Chiron to announce our little war to the camp_, I thought. I walked alongside Travis and glanced at him, he looked like an Athena kid for a second. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. Before I knew it, we were at the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle at the table. I rolled my eyes, _Don't they ever play something else?_

"Got something to say, Connor?" Mr. D said, not even taking his eyes off his cards. I gulped.

"N-no, sir," I managed to stutter. He grunted.

"Chiron," my brother started, "Connor and I have declared a prank war against pair Thalia and Nico and team Percy and Annabeth. Well, actually, Annabeth jumped in and dragged Percy with her."

Chiron pondered this, "And you're telling me this because?..."

"We want you to announce this to the camp," I said simply. Chiron nodded.

"Alright, I will do that. I'll do that after lunch," Chiron informed. Travis simply nodded and turned to walk away. I could tell what he was thinking. _This war starts now._

**Suprise! Percabeth! Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review! If you haven't already, please read my other story.**

**-One Simple Prank**

**-There's No Harm In One Kiss**

**Thanks!**

**-Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy with other stuff. Yeah, sorry about that. Well, let's carry on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but what I do own is this story, so, HA!**

**Thalia P.O.V**

So? A prank war huh? I smiled smugly to myself. There is no way that Dead Boy and I are losing. What I didn't like was the fact that Chiron forbade us from doing anything until he had announced our little war. I sighed grumpily. Nico and I were on our way to lunch and parted to sit at our separate tables. I formed a little plan of what to do first. I thought while I ate when I suddenly thought of what I was going to do. I almost laughed at how ridiculously amazing my idea was. I snapped my head out of my thoughts as Chiron stomped his foot, er, hoof onto the marble. All heads turned to look at him and waited for his announcement.

"Attention, campers! I have been requested by a few people to make this announcement. The following campers have declared a prank war upon each other. Here are the teams, Thalia and Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, last but not least, Connor and Travis Stoll. All natural powers are allowed, that means Annabeth may not use her invisibility cap and the Stolls may not use their winged shoes," Chiron boomed. Annabeth and the Stolls protested but Chiron silenced them. There was applause as some of the cabins pat the participants on the back. It felt good. Nico smiled at me and I returned it. Everyone cleared out of the mess hall and waited for what was to happen. I ran over to Nico to tell him about my plan.

"Nico! I have an idea!" I hissed when I was sure no one was around. I whispered my plan into his ear and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Got it?" I asked to see if he understood. He nodded. He and I headed for the camp store. We cleared the shelves of all the whipped cream. Why? Well, you'll find out, don't worry. Nico shadow-travelled us into my cabin so that we wouldn't have to walk through camp and risk the other participants to suspect what we were doing. I took out a piece of paper and drew a diagram of what disadvantages and advantages we had on the other participants. We were careful to cover every detail and since I was Annabeth's best friend, I knew all her fears and pleasures. Nico knew quite a lot about the other guys as well. We made a diagram of what we should and shouldn't do.

**Percy:**

**Disadvantage:**

**Son of Poseidon, immune to getting wet**

**Doesn't really have a fear for**

**Very good with a sword**

**Not very easy to surprise**

**Advantage:**

**Weakness: loyalty**

**Highly sensitive when it comes to Annabeth**

**I can electrocute water when he goes swimming(insert evil grin here)**

**Annabeth:**

**Disadvantage:**

**Good with dagger**

**Percy is always by her side**

**Very fast(but I'm faster)**

**Very stealthy**

**Advantage:**

**Scared of spiders**

**Hates getting wet when not wanted**

**Easy to distract**

**Travis:**

**Disadvantage:**

**Son of Hermes, good at stealing, pranking**

**Not as oblivious as his bro**

**Stealthy**

**Advantage:**

**Doesn't like death-related things(bonus for you Nico)(A/N I just made it up)**

**Let's rage take over his mind when you hit a sensitive topic**

**Connor:**

**Disadvantage:**

**Son of Hermes, good at stealing, pranking**

**Stealthy**

**Advantage:**

**Extremely oblivious**

**Forgets what he's about to do(A/N I made that up too**

Nico and I looked at our diagram and approved silently. I looked outside and saw that it was getting dark. I grinned.

"Nico, it's time to put our plan into action," I whispered. I don't know why I was whispering but I felt like someone was eavesdropping. I summoned lightning and zapped the spot outside where the door. That's when I heard screams quickly following. I smirked, my stomach is always right. Nico and I ran outside to a toasted Travis and Connor. I was slightly stunned. The Stolls would stoops so low as to eavesdrop? Wow. I burst out laughing and Nico looked amazed at how I knew the pair of brothers were out here.

"You-guys-are-so-stupid!" I choked out between laughs. They lay the moaning and groaning in pain.

(Line break)

After we had carried the Stolls to the infirmary, Nico and I went back to my cabin. We unwrapped all the cans of cream and changed into all black clothes. Nico didn't have to change but I just had to change my shirt which was white with green letters saying Green Day on it. Once we were ready, we headed to the Athena cabin. I heard they were very heavy sleepers because they studied so much during the day. I went over to Annabeth's bunk and got out the whipped cream**(A/N thank you to obsessivewithread(guest) for giving me the idea)**. We wasted the first bottle covering her feet, the second, third, and fourth doing her legs, the fifth and sixth on her stomach and lower back, seventh and eighth covering her chest and upper back, and last but not least, the tenth doing her head, hair and neck. We left most of her face open so she could breathe. Once we were done, Annabeth looked like Frosty the Snowman's wife. Satisfied we left to go get some sleep.

"Nice job, Death Breath," I said, grinning. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks. You didn't do so bad yourself," he smiled. We parted ways to our own respected cabins. It was late and we were exhausted. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

**This is the third chapter for now! I am going on vacation so I won't be updating for at least a week. Appreciate it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Wassup guys? Sorry for not updating in so long. I just got back from vacation and I feel like crap. In other words, feeling very sick and exhausted. I just wanted to let you guys know that the chapters involving pranking should be longer than the first few. Thanks! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the message, go back and read the other chapters.**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

After dinner, I was so excited! I stayed up planning but I soon felt exhausted**(A/N I know how you feel Annie) **so I went to bed. Being an Athena kid, we sleep really deep because of all the studying. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress. I had a pleasant dream that night but for some reason, it ended really strangely.

_Annabeth's Dream:_

_Percy and I were at the lake. We held hands as we walked down the shore. It felt relaxing to feel the cool sand on my feet. It was getting dark and the stars began to come out._

"_Annabeth, do you what I love about you?" Percy asked me._

"_Not really," I admitted. At that moment, Percy took out a can of whipped cream. He began to cover me with it. I must have had a very confused expression because when Percy looked at me he began to laugh. Once he had covered me from head to toe(literally, he even did the bottom of my feet) he put the bottle away. How can one bottle contain so much whipped cream?_

"_Do you know why I covered you in whipped cream?" Percy asked again. It was normal because he was always questions and I was always answers._

"_No, not at all. You want to eat me?" I guessed._

"_No. You see that all of you is covered right?" he asked. Again._

"_Yeah," it came out as more of a question._

"_Well, it means that I love all of you," he leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips._

_End of dream_

I started to wake up out of my strange dream. I'm always the first to wake up in my cabin. When I had completely awakened, I made my way to the bathroom. _Why do I feel really cold? _I looked down and I saw that my whole body was covered in whipped cream. Instead of screaming like an Aphrodite girl, I punched a hole in the wall nearest to me. _Oops. _My short rampage had woken everyone up. My siblings shot out of their beds and whipped**(Pfft, do you get it? No? Huff…) **their heads around to look for any danger. Once their eyes had landed on me, they burst out laughing.

"If any of you let out one more laugh, you will be the death of me," I said, my voice dangerously low and serious. Everyone stopped laughing abruptly and picked themselves of the floor. _Whoever did this is going to die._ I stalked into the bathroom and began to take a shower. I watched as the last of the cream swept down the drain. I quickly ate breakfast and went to the lake. I felt Percy sit down next to me and give me a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how is my girl doing?" he teased. I gave a defiant huff. He looked concerned. "Great. What happened?"

"I woke up this morning and was covered in, guess what?"

"What?"

"Whipped cream," Percy looked at me expecting me to be like 'Gotcha!' but I looked at him dead serious. At first, he had a blank expression on his face and then he had the nerve to crack up. I glared at him which made him laugh even harder. I elbowed him in the ribs and his laughs replaced with coughing. He glared at me and I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Wait, your serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"Okay then," Percy helped me up and we walked to his cabin to plan. It would be more private that way. When I stepped inside, I immediately got an idea. I took out a piece of paper I didn't know Percy even had and scribbled down my idea. Percy looked over my shoulder and smirked as he read my idea.

"My girlfriend is a genius," Percy said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, so here's what we are going to do. You, Percy, are going to the camp store and you have to buy all the ping-pong balls they have, got it?" I explained to him his part of the plan.**[A/N Thank you to TheNinjaBehindU(guest) for the ping-pong idea and many others that I will put to use in future chapters]**.

"Yup!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Good. I will be going to the Hecate cabin asking them to enchant the ping-pong balls so that they won't stop overflowing until…until, uh, I don't know but let's just do it," I felt embarrassed for not knowing the last part. Hey! Just because I'm an Athena kid, doesn't mean I know everything! Okay… maybe it does but who cares.

"Like I said before, my girlfriend is a genius," Percy laughed. I smiled and it faded when I realized something. "Percy?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed that the Stolls aren't doing anything?"

"No. Oh, wait. Now that you think about it, they aren't,"

"Uh oh. Percy is thinking!" I gasped overdramatically.

"Hey!" I was in hysterics once he exclaimed that. He glared at me. I pecked him on the lips which made him smile.

"Okay, let's go put our plan into action," I ordered.

Percy made his way to the store to get the balls and I went over to the Hecate cabin. If they don't cooperate, I guess I'll just have to use force. I walked in and went straight to Lou Ellen**(A/N I forgot if she was a child of Hecate, please review me if I'm wrong)**.

"Hi Annabeth!" she squealed. I swear to the gods, she's such an Aphrodite kid sometimes.

"Hey! I need a favor," I cut to the chase. No pun intended.(Stop laughing!)

"Okay, what do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to enchant these ping-pong balls so that they won't stop pouring out unless you tell them to," I explained simply. She seemed to ponder over this. Eventually, she nodded.

"Alright, but what's in it for me?" she asked suspiciously. I sighed. I knew she would ask for something. Then I remembered that bracelet she really wanted. It was silver with purple lies swirling all around.

"I'll get you that bracelet that you wanted…" I said with a coaxing voice. Her eyes suddenly brightened.

"Deal!" she squealed. _Again. _I headed out of the cabin with her following closely.

I walked into Percy's cabin and I saw that he was sitting on his bed. He looked at Lou Ellen and then back at me. He gave me a look saying, _'What is she doing here?'_

"Lou is here to enchant the ping-pong balls," I said simply. He nodded and took out the bags. Lou Ellen stepped up and muttered a few words I didn't understand. The cases glowed purple a little and it went back to normal.

"It's done. Remember the deal, Annabeth," she said and walked out. Percy had obvious excitement in his eyes.

"Okay, who are we going to prank?" he asked. I started to think. Yes, it's normal for me… but not Percy. _Okay, should I do the Stolls? No, I can't risk making enemies with the entire Hermes cabin. I could never go to the bathroom until I had checked it top to bottom if I did. Maybe we could do Thalia. No. I can't risk making enemies with her either for reasons I will not mention. Hmmm. Who's left?... Nico. _I grinned evilly to myself.

"Nico," I said simply. Percy stared at me for a second and then he broke into a huge grin.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Percy jumped up and grabbed the bags. We had agreed that he would stuff the balls in the cabin and I would lead Nico away. _Hmmm. I have to think of an excuse to lure him away. What could I possibly say for him to believe me? Hmmm. Thalia. Ever since they have been dating. Nico has become very sensitive when it comes to Thalia. Genius! _I smiled mischievously. What's with all the smiling? Eh. Percy snuck behind Nico's cabin while I went straight up to the door and barged in. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't find a Thalia and Nico making out in there. They had been doing that a lot.

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" I yelled. He looked annoyed for a second.

"What? Please stop yelling!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry that I came in here to tell you that Thalia wants to see you!" I said and pretended to walk away. _5,4,3,2,1._

"What about Thalia wanting to see me?" he jumped up, suddenly interested. I turned around with a smirk on my face.

"Well, she told me to go get you because she wanted to see you," I said simply. I beckoned Nico to come with me. He got up and we made our way over to the Zeus cabin. Nico knocked and Thalia opened up. She smiled when she smiled and she started laughing when she saw me. Why? I suddenly became very confused. I shrugged it off. Thalia let us come inside once she was done with her little laughing meltdown.

"So what are you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining," she added hurriedly.

"Just wanted to hang out. Percy's busy training so he couldn't come," I tried to act wistful. Thalia laughed while she rolled her eyes.

**Percy's P.O.V**

_Okay, I just finished uncapping all the bottles full of ping-pong balls. _That was pretty hard because every time I unscrewed the lid of a bottle, it blasted out a ton of balls at once. I had to use a lot of upper body strength for that. Not that I don't have any. Psh, what made you think so. I am loaded with upper body strength. _Annabeth's right, I do have a big ego. Eh. _Okay, now, time to go back to my cabin and wait for the inevitable.

**How'd ya like it? Please review! Like I said before, I accept any criticism. Just don't go overboard. Again, sorry I haven't in so long! I deeply apologize. I missed you too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there guys! I'm sorry for updating so late. I forgot to tell you this but I can only update every other week. For reasons that are personal and you may not know. So that means that I will be updating as much as I can this week and not next week, and so on and so forth. I got kinda stumped for ideas but i got ideas from my trusty reviewers. Thanks guys! (Throws cookies) Anyway, um, yeah, reviews are greatly appreciated so please review so I can get some ideas. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this?**

**Travis P.O.V**

Yeah. Spying on Thalia and Nico was probably not the best of ideas but I mean. Come ON! We're children of Hermes! We live to eavesdrop… and prank. But that's not the point. I was in the infirmary thanks to a certain child of Zeus(Ouch) but what's done is done right? WRONG! The hour has come to strike back and get our sweet revenge! (Evil laugh: COMMENCE!)

_5 minutes later…_

Okay, I'm done with my evil moment so let's move along, shall we? Um, where was I? Oh yeah! I plan to get revenge on Thalia… and Nico. He didn't do anything but he's on enemy territory so, oh well. First, I need to think of what to do…. Hmmmm. Ow, small young brain is starting to hurt. What's my favorite material besides mud and glue. I'm sorry brain but I just have to push you a little harder. I got it! Plastic wrap. I don't know the full plan now but I'm going to discuss with Connor about this. I persuaded the Apollo kids that I was fine so they let me go. Connor healed up a little faster so he got out earlier. When I finally spotted him, it looked like… Wait, hold on a second. IS HE FLIRTING WITH LOU ELLEN?! Oh my gods. I have to stop it before it's the end of the world! I ran over and tackled him to the ground.

"Run, Lou Ellen. Save yourself!" I shouted. She started laughing and walked away. I looked back at Connor. Oh crap. He looked as mad Nico when I died one of his shirts pink. I mean black is a suitable color but you need a variation once in a while, don't you? (Never mind, it's a long story. A painful one at that)

"Bro! What the he-" I covered his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I told you to watch your language, young man," I said sternly. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine but can you get the crap off of me?" he said irritated. I jumped up and wiped off my shirt. He stood up.

"Okay, C-dawg. I thought of anoth-" he cut me off.

"Hold up. C-dawg? Are you sure you're my brother?" he joked. I glared at him.

"As I was saying, I got another plan for our sweet revenge," I said evilly. Wow. I'm starting to scare myself.

"Well, spill genius!" he exclaimed. I was about to say my plan when our little meeting was interrupted by a yell. Connor and I ran in the direction of the yell which was kind of stupid seeing that we didn't have any weapons or armor but what the heck. When we arrived, I realized that we had showed up at the Hades cabin. I was speechless. The doorway of the Hades cabin was overflowing with ping-pong balls. Sprawled at the end of the heap was a dazed Nico. Who could have thought of this amazing masterpiece?

"What the heck happened?" Connor stole**(A/N Get it? Connor stole. Connor Stoll? Oh never mind!) **the words right out of my mouth. Just then, Thalia walked up, accompanied by Annabeth and Percy, and looked even more confused than, well, everyone else.

"Nico, what the heck happened?" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I asked first!" Connor whined. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. _Connor can be such a big baby._

"I'm his girlfriend so lay off," she said dangerously low. Connor shut up. Nico left his daze and stood up slowly. Whoever did this was not going to like facing an angry Nico. Remember how I told you that I dyed his shirt pink? Well, Nico summoned a few skeletons and they chased me around until it was time to go to bed. I had to sleep in a TREE! I didn't want them breaking into my cabin so I slept in a tree. Trees are highly uncomfortable. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, since you guys are wondering what the heck happened. I was visiting Thalia with Annabeth because Percy was out training. I needed to go back to my cabin to get something. I opened the door and well, this happened," he said through his teeth. Thalia put a hand on his shoulder which seemed to calm him down a little. Then I saw realization dawn on his face. He turned around abruptly.

"Percy," he dangerously low, anger lacing his voice. Percy looked petrified. He took a step backward and Nico shadow-travelled behind him. Percy let out a shrill scream and tried running but Nico tackled him.

"Nico…I'm…*cough*…sorry…It was…Annabeth's…*gag*…idea," Percy choked out. Want to know why? Well, Nico currently had Percy in a tight headlock. Nico looked furious and his face was almost scarier than Hades' Helm of Darkness. I guess that's the perks of being a child of Death. Anyways, Chiron had interfered when Percy started turning an unfortunate color of purple. It took Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth, Malcolm, myself, Connor, and Chiron to pry Nico off. It would've been easier if Thalia just kissed him and then he would have something else to be occupied about. After Nico had been tied to a chair, everyone headed off to their respective cabins. Connor and I took about ten minutes to confirm our plan and yes, it does require plastic wrap. We snuck into the camp shop and stole a roll of plastic wrap. Unlike everyone else, we didn't need a lot of supplies. When we were sure that Thalia was in her cabin, we put plastic wrap on her door so when she opened it and came out… Well, you know.

"Come on. Let's bail Connor," I whispered urgently. No such thing. The next thing we felt was being burnt to a crisp. _Again. _I prayed to every god there was to keep us alive. Before we blacked out, I saw the cabin door open and Thalia walked straight into the plastic wrap. She bounced back and landed on the floor. She gave a furious roar which sounded more like a war-cry. _Score! _I mentally pat myself on the back and _then _I blacked out. _I can't wait to see what I feel like when I wake up._

**Did I do okay? I think I kinda slacked off on this one. I don't know. Please review! Remember, this is a criticism accepted zone. So don't be shy! Oh! One more thing, I will be changing my Pen-name for FF. It's going to be Wolfs-Fang75. I had to change it because I told one of my friends to look up my name, Wolf75, and it turns out that someone already has that name so I had to change it. I'm sorry. Please review me some ideas because I'm running out but I don't want to end this stoy=ry so please send me some reviews. Also, at the end of this story, there will be a contest. Whoever remembers how many points each team has and gives me the winning team, will get a bowl of cookies.  
**

**Requirements:**

**-You may not go back and read to find out. It has to be from sheer memory**

**-You need to remember what the Stolls team name was. Thalico and Percabeth are too easy. Again, no going back and reading.**

**-You need to either write these requirements on a piece of paper or something so that you can't come back and 'accidentally' read this story along with the requirements.**

**Again, please R&R**

**-Wolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got a review that pointed out how OOC it was of Nico putting Percy in a headlock. Before you guys get any ideas. No, I'm not going to tear my hair out and go on a rampage. I'm just saying, I apologize for the OOCness. Yes, I do realize that Nico is a few years younger and Percy has a quite the muscle on him. BUT! When you are extremely angry, for example, like Nico, the adrenaline that's pumping gives you strength that you don't have when you're calm. I don't know if this logic applies to you but it definitely applies to me. I will fix that. Please don't kill me for this slip-up. I'm very glad that you(person who reviewed that) pointed that out. No hard feelings? Okay, well then, let's move along.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Seriously. Is this necessary? I mean, come on!**

**Thalia: Just say it. Or else, I will make sure you see Hades early.**

**Me: No. (Crosses arms and looks away)**

**Thalia: Why you little- (lunges)**

**Nico: Whoa there! (Holds Thalia back)**

**Me: Okay! I don't own PJO! (Runs upstairs, locks room door, pulls blanket over head while hyperventilating)**

**Nico P.O.V**

I am freaking pissed. Period. I mean, what. The. Heck. Ping-pong balls? Really? Be serious guys. I know we're in the middle of a prank war but at least they could use something more worthy of a prank war(Don't tell Annabeth I said that her prank wasn't worthy, if you do, I will make sure you see my father early). I mean sure, I put Percy in a headlock for his unworthy prank but still. I think my adrenaline helped me quite a bit. **(A/N There, I fixed it. Is it better?) **I guess it's time for team Thalico to show them what a real prank is. Muahahahaha. Great, I'm starting to sound like my dad… NOOOO! Ahem. Moving on. I was on my way to the Zeus cabin when I heard a furious roar. It came from Thalia's cabin! I picked up my pace until I was running full speed. I arrived in front of the cabin, I didn't know whether to laugh or to punch something(or someone). I went with choice number one. I burst out laughing. The Stolls lay on the ground burnt to a crisp. There were burns and blisters covering their bodies. I know it's kind of mean but think about it. Just picture them lying on the ground moaning and groaning in pain while burns and blisters cover them. It would be hilarious if I saw that on a covergirl magazine. Then I heard someone clear their throat while I was ROFLing. I managed to calm down a little and search for who it was. When my eyes landed on Thalia, I looked at her confused. She was behind a thick sheet of plastic wrap that covered her door. She started saying stuff but I couldn't hear her.

"Tear down the freaking plastic, Dead Boy!" she yelled so I could hear her. I smirked.

"What's the magic word?" I asked sweetly.

"If you don't remove this plastic wrap in ten seconds, you're meeting your father. Permanently!" she glared. I gulped.

"Close enough," I gave a nervous laugh. I walked to the door and tore down the plastic wrap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smirked. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

"Took you long enough," she teased.

"Puh-lease," I scoffed. She rolled her eyes which made her all the more beautiful. She untangled herself and walked over to the twins menacingly. Even though they were passed out, I'm pretty sure she won't give a crap and beat 'em up anyways. I held her back.

"Let me at 'em!" she growled. My girlfriend can be pretty intimidating. Oh no, wait, she _is. _She helped me drag the twins to the infirmary. Grudgingly, mind you. When we dropped them off, we headed back to her cabin. Right when Thalia stepped through the door, she tripped over a wire that couldn't have been seen coincidentally. She gave out a surprised shriek. I knew everything about her cabin(Wow, stalker much?) and a tripwire was not one of them. I grabbed her waist and shadow-travelled to her couch faster than was humanly possible. As we appeared on the couch, I heard a couple of voices saying, 'Dang it!' and 'Crap!'. Those voices were all too familiar. Percy and Annabeth. I growled. Then I heard shuffling of feet and fast footsteps running away as they tripped over each other trying to get away. _Oh no. they aren't getting away this time, _I thought. The look in Thalia's eyes told me that she was thinking the same thing. I didn't have to touch her this time because I already was. My arm was still around her waist. **(A/N Minds out of the gutter people!) **I shadow-travelled onto Percy's cabin porch right when the couple was scrambling up the steps.

"Aaaahh!" they both screamed in unison. The looks on their faces were priceless! They were full of surprise. Thalia jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck loosely. I walked over to the other couple while they stood frozen in shock. I put each of my hands on each of their shoulders.

"A prank always comes with a price," I said dangerously low. I shadow-travelled to the lake's dock because I knew what to do. Just as we arrived, Thalia quickly jumped off my back and pushed the couple into the water. Yes, we know that Percy can make bubbles underwater but we had our own intentions. They resurfaced ten minutes later gasping for breath. We knew why. It's not because they were underwater so long but it was something else. I decided to tease them.

"You were down there for ten minutes. Did you have fun?" I asked innocently. They both blushed a crimson red. Thalia and I burst out laughing.

"I bet you did!" Thalia chimed in. We smirked.

"Oh, you just wait guys. We'll catch you. Someday," Percy laughed evilly. Annabeth smacked him on the head.

"Owww!" he exclaimed. Thalia and I snickered. We started walking back to Thalia's cabin and we saw what would've happened if I hadn't shadow-travelled to the couch. There was a bid puddle of black tar on the porch. We stepped over the puddle and into the cabin. We saw a bag of feathers and a camera laying on either side of the door. I snorted.

"You owe me Thalia," I teased her. She kissed me on the lips and it turned into a full make-out session. We pulled apart. _Darn this need for air! Just imagine if we didn't have to come up for air._

"I guess I payed off my debt?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nah. Not yet," I smiled mischievously.

**Like it? Did I over-do it? Please review and give me ideas for more pranks! Love ya!**

**-W. F.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews. Also I've been getting a lot of new favorites and followers on this story. Let's just say, I'm ecstatic! THANK YOU! You guys are the best. Oh! One more thing, in the previous chapter, I got a review that said that said, "I hope what I think will happen, won't happen EVER!" Yes, I know, they were kissing. But they did not do **_**it, **_**for people who thought they did! I'm not one of those people who support lemons/smut. *shudder* I don't wish to offend people who do, I just don't. So, if I freaked anyone out. I'm sorry for not specifying it. Thanks!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Death is my daddy for the prank idea!**

**Yes, I am now starting dedications for my chapters. If you're a person out there that gave me an idea, I used it, and you didn't get a chapter dedicated after you then I'm sorry. Forgive me. *throws cookie***

**Disclaimer: Nobody on this freaking site owns PJO! So why do we have to do this?! Ahem. Sorry about that. I was a bit frustrated…**

**Annabeth: *whispers* she's mental.**

**Me: Hey! Am not! Okay, maybe a little. But STILL!**

**Percy P.O.V**

Dang! Three pranks in one day! That's pretty awesome. Annabeth's in a sort of war-like state since her plan didn't work. I tried to comfort her and stuff but it just doesn't work. She's been cooped up in my cabin with her laptop (that thing is like her teddy bear. She doesn't let go of it) thinking about ideas. Yes, I said _my _cabin. She is afraid that one of her siblings might see it and spill to one of the opposing teams. I doubt they would because you do not want a rampaging Annabeth on your tail every single day. I know from experience but that's a story for another day. I had just gone to the dining pavilion to get lunch for both of us because like I said, she's been cooped up in my cabin. I've taken the responsibility **(A/N Pfft. Responsibility, that's a good one Percy) **of bringing her food. Yeah, she does go back to her cabin and sleep but she leaves her laptop in my cabin knowing no one will ever find it. The reason for it that is, she says my cabin is way too messy. I try my best! Okay, maybe not. Clean up my cabin, pfft, are you joking? Only Annabeth cleans her cabin and probably everyone else at this camp but I'm just saving myself from wasting a few hours of my life. I arrived back at my cabin with the food when I heard Annabeth scream from inside. I dropped the food and ran inside.

"Annabeth!" I already had Riptide ready in my right hand. What I saw was horrible. There was Annabeth sitting on the top bunk with wide fearful eyes and swarming the cabin was a whole party of Black Widows. I could only say the stupidest thing ever, "Calm down, Annabeth! I'm coming to get you!"

"How can I freaking calm down, Percy?! Black Widow venom is three times stronger than that of a rattlesnake's!" she shouted back. _Well that's just great! Their venom is three times that of a rattlesnake! This is very reassuring. _I hacked through all the waves of spiders that were starting to swarm her. As one spider got really close, she let out a blood-chilling scream. Just then, I heard two pairs of laughter outside the window of my cabin. _Stolls._ Oh, those idiots are going to die. Well, not unless Annabeth gets to them first. As I hacked another spider, it split open. Revealing gears inside the prickly black body. Just then, realization dawned on me. Now, that's pretty rare. This was probably the Hephaestus cabin paying off their debt for when the Stolls pranked the Aphrodite cabin because one of them cheated on Jake Mason. So that's what this is! Oh, those two _and _the Hephaestus cabin are in for it now.

"Annabeth! These are just robots! They don't have actual poison in them! Well, at least I don't think!" I yelled. I saw the fear in her eyes dissipate and it was replaced with pure anger. Wow. She looks pretty scary. Dang, if she could pull that face on during a battle, monsters would flee to their mommies.

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO DIE!" she roared. I heard whimpers outside the window. Oh yeah. Them.

"Annabeth? Can you handle these on your own?" I asked/yelled.

"Yeah! Go find whatever arses did this and drag 'em back here for their permanent conclusion!" she hissed angrily.

"What's a permanent conclusion?" I asked confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Their death, Percy! For Zeus's sake! You are so dense!" she yelled exasperated. _Oh. _I gave her a quick nod and dashed outside. I sneaked over to my cabin's window and took a peek around the corner. There were the Stolls peering through the window watching Annabeth fend for herself. My anger took control of me. Look, I don't care who you are but you do not scare _my girlfriend _with_ spiders_. You just don't. Why? That's a very sensitive spot when it comes to Annabeth because ever since the fight with Arachne. She still has nightmares. I concentrated (which is very hard considering I have ADHD) and a wave roared in my ears. I think the anger in me was so great that I might as well summon the whole lake. A huge wave came crashing on top of the twins and they could barely even say, "Help!" before they were swallowed by the wave. It tossed them around and when I thought they had enough. I willed the water to go back and the Stolls dropped to the ground with a _thud_. _I'll let Annabeth do the rest, _I thought. From somewhere inside, I heard Annabeth shout, "Good one, Percy!" The twins were gasping for breath and I went and crouched between the two.

"We're… so…*gasp*…SORRY..." Travis gasped as they desperately tried to suck in air.

"Please… don't let…*gasp*…Annabeth…kill us!" Connor begged. I smirked.

"Well, it's not my place to tell Annabeth what to do. We'll just have to wait and see," I said slyly. They gulped this time, not for air but from fear. I guess a part of me pitied them for their actions. All of the sudden, Annabeth stomped outside. _Wait for it. _She was still holding her dagger in her right hand and there was a spider skewered on it cackling with a little electricity. Her face made me think, 'She's going to shove that spider down their throats." By the twins' faces, I'm pretty sure they had the same idea.

"I'll be inside if you need me," I told Annabeth while walking away. The twins' let out pitiful whimpers.

"Alright, just give me ten minutes," she said. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

_Ten minutes later_

The Stolls ended up in the infirmary for multiple bruises and possibly, a broken nose. I wouldn't be surprised if Annabeth had rearranged their faces for such a deed. Annabeth came skipping up to me happily. _Wait… SKIPPING?! _

"Who are you and what have you done to my Annabeth?!" I asked incredulously. She laughed and rolled her eyes. She gave me a peck on the lips. Oh no, she's definitely the right Annabeth.

"Happy now, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. _Heck yea! _

"You bet!"

She slipped her hand into mine.

"Oh yeah. Have you seen Thalia or Nico around this morning?" she asked me.

"Now that I think about it, not at all," I said.

"Well, I have a suspicion on where they might be," she smirked. We walked to Thalia cabin. _Oh yeah! I remember how this morning they pushed us in the lake. We took our time under there but it wasn't as good as the first one but it was still good. Then they walked back to Thalia's cabin! Yeah! _I mentally pumped my fist. We stood on the porch of the cabin until Annabeth whispered something in my ear.

"Cover your eyes, Percy,"

"Okay," I did what she told me to do. From what I could feel, she did the same. She opened the door and some sounds that sounded like baby seals met my ears. _Eeeww._ Since the sounds still continued, I figured they hadn't heard us.

"You guys, get a room!" I said. Annabeth and I took our hands off our eyes. Nico had a blank face on and Thalia was blushing madly. Nico regained composure.

"We are in a room," he said with a 'duh' tone. _Oh yeah._

"Well, at least lock the door to your room! Geez, you want to scar everyone in this camp?" I asked indignantly. Nico rolled his eyes.

"We told you we'd catch you!" Annabeth exclaimed. _It was more my plan, you were too busy slapping me upside the head._ I held my tongue.

"Whatever, let's call it a truce for now and go eat lunch. I'm starving!" Thalia said. She had recovered from her embarrassment I see.

"Oh alright," Annabeth sighed. We walked out of the cabin side by side towards the dining pavilion.

**Hmmm. A truce? Let's see how long that'll last. Please review! Again, I am now doing chapter dedications IF I use your prank idea so please give me some ideas! My dad also wanted me to ask you guys if you could guess how old I am. I don't know why but I guess he just wants to see. Weird…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Um, I usually say a lot on this part but not today! I just wanted to thank to all the people who followed, favorite, and reviewed on my previous chapter.**

**Here they are:**

**-Goddess Of Idiots: followed, favorite, reviewed**

** 21: followed, favorite**

**-Kat610le: favorite**

**-Sakura-n-Syaoran: followed, favorite**

**-ChangingNames: followed, favorite, reviewed**

**-lominoe: followed, favorite**

**-dragon444: reviewing**

**This chapter is dedicated to dragon444!**

**Okay, I'm done. Let's move on with the boring stuff shall we?**

**Disclaimer: A guest has come to do this. (Mostly because I have no patience left whatsoever to do this…)**

**Travis: She does not**

**Connor: …own PJO!  
**

**Me: *grumbles in the background* Wait till you two see what you're in for in this chapter… Hehe**

**Connor P.O.V**

Ever since Travis and I got out of the infirmary, I noted that Percy and Annabeth have been acting extra weird lately. I try to avoid Annabeth as much as I can but Percy is just… I don't know. Well, who cares. It's not our problem so Travis and I are going to ignore it. Since I've been in the infirmary so long, I've come up with a plan. You know how Nico is a really deep sleeper? I mean like, deep sleeper. The guy could be floating off a raft into the Long Island Sound and not even wake up. *gasp* That's it! I turned to Travis who was on my left.

"Travis! I know what we're going to do today!" **(A/N I couldn't help myself)**

"What is it?"

"I have an idea. For… REVENGE!"

"Shut up man! You want the entire camp to know?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," I said casually.

"You're hopeless!" he said exasperatedly. I scoffed.

"Oh no, you didn't!" (I snapped my fingers in a 'z' shape)

Travis rolled his eyes, "Whatever, what's your plan?"

I told Travis about my idea. I forgot to whisper since I was so excited so I was oblivious about unwanted company.

_Meanwhile…_

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Percy and I were just on a romantic walk on the shore when we heard voices. It sounded vaguely of Connor and Travis. Percy looked at me and we had our famous eye convos.

Eye Conversation: (**Bold**=Percy _Italics_=Annabeth)

**You thinking what I'm thinking?**

_Yeah_

**So what am I thinking?**

_Gods, Percy! I'm your girlfriend! I know you now shut up and let's go._

**But I'm not talking though. I'm eyeing.**

_Eyeing? Zeus knows how you became my boyfriend._

**Maybe 'cause I kissed you. It was also **_**underwater**_**, to be exact.**

_*blush* Yeah well… never mind. Let's go._

End of Conversation (Eye conversation)

Percy smirked at my sudden embarrassment. He told me I looked cute when I was embarrassed. I blushed redder (if that's possible) at that thought. I turned away and crept towards the bushes beckoning Percy with my hand. He nodded and followed me. I peered through the bushes and suddenly felt something brush my neck. I looked over to see what it was but instead, I met face-to-face with Percy. I almost yelped in surprise but he silenced me with a kiss. I suddenly saw why I felt something brush me, Percy was standing next to me, extremely close mind you, and his head was set on my shoulder. He tends to be very clumsy but he can be very stealthy when he wants to. It felt comforting with his head there. I turned back to Travis and Connor who were still deep in conversation. This is what I heard.

"… make a raft, put sleeping Nico on it, push it into the lake, and then watch it float to the middle of the lake," Connor explained. _Hmmm. I wonder what will happen when they find themselves on rafts too. _I grinned mischievously. I stepped back slowly and Percy followed suit. When we got back to the shore, I spoke.

"Percy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Whoa. This feels like a big case of déjà vu," I rolled my eyes at his comment. How in the gods' name does he know what déjà vu is?

"Well, I'm just going to tell you to avoid your ridiculous comments,"

"Hey!" I ignored him.

"Well, the Stolls plan on drifting Nico to the middle of the lake, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, what if their plan backfires and they end in the same situation?"

Percy grinned. _He looks hot when he does that. And when he flips his hair. And when he's shirtless and just took a swim. And when he smirks. And when he's fighting. And when he's… Whoa Annabeth. Slow down._

"That's a great idea, Wise Girl!"

"Thanks… Seaweed Brain," I smirked. I hadn't realized it but while we were talking, Percy and I stepped closer to each other each time. I was almost in his arms and in range of kissing distance until a voice interrupted. _Grrr._

"Percy! Annabeth! What are you guys doing here?" Percy and I whipped our heads around to find Travis and Connor standing a few yards away. Their faces were a mix of disgust, panic, and amusement. I scowled while Percy looked disappointed.

"You guys really need to find a new hobby," Connor chimed in. I glared at him. He gulped. "Um, never mind. We were just leaving. We'll let you two have your space."

Percy and I watched them run off in the opposite direction to avoid my wrath.

"What?" I said incredulously when he smirked at me. His smirk grew into a smile.

"You know how there is a book called _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_?" he asked me.

"Yeah. And how do you know about books? I thought you were a seaweed brain, my Seaweed Brain," I said innocently.

"Well, that's the point. If I could write a book, which is highly unlikely, I would call it _The Perks of Being Annabeth's Boyfriend,_" he grinned even bigger. I smiled.

"That is so cheesy, Seaweed Brain. It's still sweet though," I laughed. I loved the way I felt around Percy. He always made me smile, laugh, and want to do back-flips all at the same time without even trying. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

"Come on, Wise Girl. We got to get going. It's almost dinner," he slipped his hand into mine and we headed to the dining pavilion.

**I know. Not much action in here but I was trying to do something different. I'm sorry if that upsets you but I thought I needed a little more love in my chapters. Yeah I'll try to balance both, okay? Please review! Oh, yeah. Yeah, so if you have an idea and account, please PM me. If you don't have an account, just review your idea. But I can't tell you what to do so just do whatever. The reason for this is, anyone can go into the reviews and see the ideas, I want it to be a surprise. I know, even if they did see it, they wouldn't know what chapter it will be in but I just want it to be more confidential. Hehe. Please consider this. Thank you!**

**-W.F.75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm just going to continue what I did in the previous chapter. You know, where I announce the new followers, favoriters, and reviewers? Yeah, I'll be doing that in every chapter. Sorry, I just want to be respectful. Um, so here they are:**

**-percyjacksonfantothecore: followed**

**-Goddess Of Idiots: reviewed**

**-ChangingNames: reviewed**

**I know, I know, that's not a lot. But it's okay though! I cherish all my followers! Here's the next part.**

**This chapter is dedicated to dragon444.**

**I know. He/she had the last chapter dedicated to them but I didn't put the action in it. This chapter is the one that is full of action. So here it is! CHAPTER NINE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: Why am I here again?**

**Me: 'Cause you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Awww, but what if I don't wanna?**

**Annabeth: I'll give you a kiss if you do…**

**Percy: THE CRAZY GIRL IN THE BACK DOESN'T OWN ME OR ANYONE ELSE. EXCEPT THE PLOT! Can I have a kiss now? *smooch***

**Me: EW! GUYS! Keep it PG! There are children in the room! I think… Moving on!**

**Nico P.O.V**

**(Nico's Dream: In Italics)**

_I feel light. I feel like I'm floating. What's going on? I sat up and looked around me. I couldn't see anything. It's seems to be real foggy. Eh. I lie back down and stare at the sky. Suddenly, lightning filled the sky. Or at least, what I thought was the sky. Startled, I sat up and looked down to see what I was on. Nothing. Why do I feel like I'm floating?_

"Because you are floating!" A voice shook me awake. I sat up and looked around frantically. There a few feet away, sat Travis and Connor Stoll looking at me. They were sitting on some kind of raft.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? And why are you on rafts?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Look…"

"…down," Connor finished Travis' sentence.

"Wha?..." I looked down as I said that. I almost jumped off whatever I was sitting on. It looked like some sort of raft. I then brought my head up and looked around. We seemed to be in the middle of the Long Island Sound. I forced all my panic down and looked calmly over at the twins, "So, how's life?"

"Oh, fine. Just floating on a raft in the middle of the Long Island Sound," Travis said casually.

"Same here,"

"So, how's your girlfriend?"

"Thalia's fine," the moment I said that, the sky filled up with lightning. _Thalia and the other campers must be watching from Annabeth's surveillance shield. The one she used during the Titan War with Kronos._

"I see," Connor said. _Moment of silence. _All three of us burst out laughing after a couple minutes. It wasn't hard to ROFL because the rafts were quite spacious. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw triangle tips circling our rafts slowly. I hadn't taken notice of them until now but what I saw were unmistakably the tops of the sharks' dorsal fins. It took all my self-control to not freak out. Travis and Connor were different…

"OH MY GODS!"

"SHARKS!"

"PLEASE LORD POSEIDON! DON'T LET THE SHARKS EAT US!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

After I got kind of annoyed instead of scared, I yelled, "Guys! Shut up! We're not going to die! This is probably one of Percy's sick jokes!" As I said that, I thought back to the time Percy pushed me in the water and I came face-to-face with the lakes sea monster.

_Flashback_

"_Nico, I bet if I pushed you in the lake. You would wet your pants!" Percy taunted. Anger rolled off me in waves._

"_Will not!"_

"_Yeah, you will!" he then advanced on me and before I could do anything. I found myself in a bubble underwater. At first, I was thinking, 'Psh, he's got nothing on me!' When I turned around, I saw two yellow beady eyes. When I looked past that, I saw the eyes belonged to a Moray eel/Dragon-ish body. I yelled. Now, I was thinking, 'Holy crap! I am going to die!' The monster made a shuddering noise as if it was laughing. I looked strangely at it. It was laughing! My bubble popped and I was then pulled out of the water and landed spluttering on the sand. Percy was about two yards away ROFLing on the sand. I glared at him._

"_You should've seen your face! Priceless! I just summoned that serpent to scare you!" I looked down in embarrassment. Let's just say, Percy was chased around camp by a few skeletons that day._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed at the thought. I now look back and laughed at how I overreacted. The Stolls were still at it. I gave an annoyed hiss. Suddenly, a tidal wave came in a pushed us back to shore. Percy looked slightly disappointed when he didn't get a reaction out of me but he was still laughing at the Stolls. He and the campers were laughing. It seems that I was right. At Annabeth's feet was the surveillance shield. She smirked at the Stolls.

"So, you did eavesdrop on us!" Travis shouted incredulously. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Of course, we did! How could you be nearby and we were just talking casually and not expect us to eavesdrop?" The Stolls looked down at Annabeth's logical comment. Wow, for the first time two teams have been pranked at the same time. Well, one and a half. Ah, who cares. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a scowl. I looked in the direction of the scowl.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Thalia whined. She looked adorable when she whined. _Whoa, slow down, tiger. _"Just because I'm on the same team as Nico doesn't mean I need to be left out!"

"Sorry, Thalia. We didn't think of that," Annabeth tried to make her feel better.

"You better be sorry," _That's my girlfriend!_

"Hey, uh, guys?" I said. People looked startled for a second. Am I that quiet? "Why are we still here?"

"I dunno…" said Connor. People seemed to think about this and realized the same thing. We heard _clip-clops _and turned around to see Chiron cantering up to us.

"I have an announcement to make," he started, "The prank war will end this weekend because way too much damage has been done. There will be an awards ceremony, whatever team has the most points wins! The two loser teams have to clean up the messes and go into town to restock the camp store."

Thalia and I are totally going hardcore until this prank war comes to end this weekend. Watch out, my rivals.

**Oooh. Can't wait to see what comes, eh? This is your last chance to review your ideas. I will be gone for the next seven days. After those seven days, the reviews for ideas will have to end and I will choose the most hardcore pranks to use and dedicate the chapter to the reviewer. Remember, if you have your own account, PM me your ideas. If you don't have an account, just review them in. Please? I appreciate it.**

**-W.F. 75**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm ba-ack! Miss me? Just kidding. I'm sorry I couldn't update for like seven days. Like I said one of my other chapters, I can only update every other week. It's complicated, I know! But here it is. The update. First, I got to do my other stuff.**

**-kitkatkandykay8: favoriting**

**-GoddessOfOlympus: following**

**-WordZilla: following, favoriting**

**-iamsoawesomeanna: following, favoriting**

**This chapter is dedicated to TheNinjaBehindU (guest)**

**That's all! Thanks everybody for all your support on my story. Err, at least I think it's support.**

**Disclaimer: Nobody freaking owns PJO on this site. There, now everyone else won't have to do the disclaimer anymore. I just saved you all from wasting thirty seconds of your lives.**

**Percy: Someone has anger issues.**

**Me: Shut up. *glares***

**Annabeth: Percy, just shut your mouth for at least five minutes. Please?**

**Thalia P.O.V**

_I can't believe that Annabeth left me in the dark! I mean, just because I'm on another team doesn't give them the right to leave me out! At least they could've put me on a raft too! I would've been fine with that! Seriously! What has the world come to? _As I ranted in my head, I walked grudgingly to Nico's cabin. _It's time for payback! _I didn't bother knocking on the door, so I barged in. _Whoa. _Nico was shirtless in his boxer shorts (guess what color they were. Yep, black. He seriously needs a new color) and wet from just getting from out of the shower. His back was to me so I could only see his, well, you know… back. He shook his head like a dog to get the water out. He looked so cute like that.

"He-hey, Nico," he jumped and spun around. As soon as he saw me, his expression softened and he smirked at me which made me blush.

"Oh hey, Pinecone Face!" he gestured to his body, "Like what you see?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. One that you know is a definite yes," his smirk grew bigger.

"Okay, maybe a little," I mumbled. I knew he heard it though.

"A little?"

"Okay! A lot! Happy now?"

"Just a little."

"Why you little-"

"Now, Thalia, you know there is no language in here."

"Fine. Will this do?" I didn't let him respond. I lunged at him and kissed him full on the mouth. He didn't seem shocked at all. He just kissed me back. I don't know how long we were there for but I assure you, it was quite a while. Reluctantly, I pulled away. Nico had this giant smile on his face. I smirked.

"You liked that. Didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Anyway, I thought of a plan for revenge."

"Well, spill it!"

"You sound like an Aphrodite girl when you said that, Death Breath."

"Exactly."

"Wha-"

"Those were my intentions. To confuse you."

"You're such an idiot."

"Why, thank you!"

I scoffed. I slipped my arms off his neck and sat on his bed. He closed his cabin doors and went over to sit next to me. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"So, what is your plan?"

"Well, I decided we should do more than one prank at a time. So, here's my plan. First, we-" I whispered into his ear the plan. I needed to be cautious after the eavesdropping incident. After I had finished telling Nico the plan, he smiled evilly. The camp store was running low, so we decided to go into town. While we were at the store, some girls kept staring at Nico. I glared at them and they flinched. One had the guts to walk right up to him. When she got close, it was hard not to gag. She smelled like tons of designer perfumes were poured onto her. Even Nico looked sick.

"Hey there, handsome," she batted her eyelashes and acted as if I wasn't even there.

"Hi," Nico said curtly. I could tell he was annoyed because his jaw was tensed. _Dang, this chick needs a new hobby._

"So, there's this party at my pla-" she was cut off by Nico.

"Not. Interested." he said tensely. He grabbed my hand and walked away. To add some more effect, he kissed me. I looked back to the girl to see her face red with anger and jealousy. Heck, there was so much steam radiating off of her that I could've cooked an omelet on her head. I smirked at her and she gave a shout of fury. Nico snorted.

"Someone has anger issues…" I laughed at his comment. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ya think?"

"No, I know."

"You're so full of it."

"And don't you forget it!"

"Oh, I promise you, I won't," I reply, sarcasm coursing through my words. We continued in a comfortable silence. By the time we left, our bags contained feathers, honey, and some sort of sleeping liquid. I was excited to put our plan into action. As we were right outside camp borders, Nico wrapped his free arm around my waist and shadow-travelled to his cabin. We poured all the contents on the bed and sat there planning on what to do first. I bet you already figured out that we were going to do the honey and feather thing. No. We did not copy team Percabeth, because unlike them, we are going to succeed on this. Nico and I decided to do the sleep drug first, the honey/feather second, and the thing that connects to the sleep drug last. Hehehe. They won't know what hit 'em.

"Um, Thalia?" Nico's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"What are you planning in that head of yours?"

"Oh, you know, how they're going to be begging for forgiveness when we're done."

"Oh."

"Nicky, nicky, nicky, nicky, nicky, nic-"

"Yes, Pinecone Face? Do you need something? Or have some sort of comment that will drive me insane?"

"No. I was going to say, it's action time," I said evilly.

"Now, that's more like it," he smiled.

**You probably hated that chapter. I'm sorry! Ever since school started, I haven't been able to work on my story. I'm really sorry. That's what I need to tell you guys. Since school has started, I will try my best to update every other week. I hope you understand. The weekends is probably the time where I will update a lot more. That's all I need to say. Please review! Oh yeah! There will be much more action in the next chapter. Like I said, I need to balance the two subjects out.**

**-W.F.75**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I have some news. Recently, my parents (who are divorced) got into a fight. I'm kind of stressed right now and I'm telling you guys this because you are like my second family. And we will probably never meet. Yeah, so if my stress affects my writing, I'm sorry. If my story goes downhill, please tell me and I'll try to make it better and return to my old writing self. If my writing gets better, great! Thanks for listening to my rant.**

**-annabethchase (guest): reviewing**

**-Science Geek8538: following, favoriting**

**-annabethchase123456: following, favoriting**

**-deathbreath123: following, favoriting**

**-Valdmor: following, favoriting**

**-cjcantdie: following**

** . 1: following**

**-EnderRaven: following, favoriting**

**-animalperson45: following**

**This chapter is dedicated to TheNinjaBehindU (guest) and Obviously Me**

**Time for action! I did promise you after my last sucky chapter…**

**Disclaimer: How many freaking times do we have to go over this? I DON'T FREAKING OWN PJO!**

**Nico P.O.V**

_Time for revenge. No. Not really. Just for fun. _Thalia and I are currently heading to the dining pavilion where we will execute the first stage of our latest prank, or _pranks. _I had the bottle of the sleeping drug in my jacket pocket. I'm wearing my black jacket that's a little big so it doesn't look like there is anything on me. _I sound like I'm smuggling drugs or something… _Anyway, I sat with Thalia and Percy at the Poseidon table. Yes, I know. You might be wondering why we are sitting at a different god's table. Well, Chiron said the children of the Big Three could sit together since it got a little lonely. I slowly opened the bottle and looked at Thalia. I asked her with my eyes, "_Ready?" "Yeah." _I smiled at her.

"Hey! Keep up your staring and your foods going to get cold!" Percy exclaimed. Ah, Percy, always thinking about what's best for the food.

"For your informati-OH MY GODS! WHAT IS THAT?!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the lake. Percy, being the gullible one, looked. I reached over and 'accidentally' poured the whole bottle of the sleep drug into his blue spaghetti (don't ask). Dang, that is going to put him out cold. He looked over as Thalia and I started cracking up, for show and the fact that he fell for it. He glared at us and breathed in his food. Not literally obviously but it sure did look like it.

"Wow, Percy. You actually fell for it like the kelp brain you are," Thalia wiped away a tear.

"Well, excuse me," he said indignantly.

"You're excused," I said. Thalia was trying hard to stifle her laughter. Percy stood up and went over to the Athena table. _I wonder why…_ Note my sarcasm. Annabeth immediately stood up when he went over and gave him a kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Travis yelled. Kati walked over and smacked him on the head. Thalia and I snickered. Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked out with Percy who looked slightly tired. _Bingo. _I looked at Thalia and she nodded. We got up and walked towards the entrance.

**Percy P.O.V**

_Why do I feel so freaking tired? _Annabeth and I were walking down the shore holding hands.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice rang in my head.

"…hmm?"

"You look tired."

"But (yawn) I'm not," Annabeth let out a small laugh.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, you definitely look like it. You need to go back to your cabin and rest." I was about to protest until she gave me a stern look.

"Okay, I'll go. See you later," I trudged to my cabin with my feet feeling like lead. I plopped on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Thalia P.O.V**

_Okay, Percy should be asleep by now. I mean, come on! Nico poured the whole freaking bottle in there! He has to be out cold by now. _Nico and I walked casually into the Hades cabin. When we locked his doors, Nico grabbed the rolls of duct tape and wrapped his free arm around my waist. He then shadow-travelled into the Poseidon cabin. The sight before us was definitely a Kodak moment. Percy laid sprawled on his bed with drool coming from his mouth. Can I just say, _EW. _Anyway, Nico started to summon a couple undead soldiers. Why? Well, we needed a few undead cranes for what we were about to do. I heard Nico ordering the undead to lift Percy up to the ceiling.

"Lift Mr. Jackson up onto the ceiling," I snickered at his orders.

"Mr. Jackson?" I questioned him trying to hold in my laughter. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. _Anyways, time for the fun part. _I took out the rolls of duct tape and handed one to Nico as I also took one for myself. I stretched it into a reasonable distance and ripped off my first piece. Nico and I set to work on sticking Percy to the ceiling.

_1 hour later…_

_Finished! We're freaking finished! Thank the gods! _I had a victorious smile on my face and Nico smirked in my direction. We both looked up at the ceiling where our masterpiece was strapped in. Percy was still sound asleep but covered in duct tape. We were careful of his hair because really, I mean come on! We're not that cruel! Just imagine that sensation of your hair being stuck in duct tape while someone with Annabeth's strength was trying to yank it out. In this case, Annabeth will be the one yanking it off of Percy. Ouch… Yeah, we're not ruthless. Moving on! Time for honey and feather time… hehehe. DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Nico shadow-travels both of us back into his cabin where the bags of feathers and the jars of honey were. Stolls, here we come.

**Nico P.O.V**

_Thalia is seriously starting to scare me. She has this evil glint in her eye. Well, now dad won't have a problem with me marrying her. Forget I just said that… Ahem. Let's just, um, focus on the task at hand. _Thalia flung a bag over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and turned around. She looked at me expectantly. What does she want?

"Ahem…" she looked at me and then at the jars of honey. Oooooh. I feel like an idiot.

"Oh, um, yeah," I started over to the jars of honey. I also got a huge bucket for the honey. I mean, what did you think we were going to do? Drop jars on their heads and see what breaks, their heads or the jars? Are you freaking kidding me? Actually, if you think about it… Yeah, never mind. Hermes wouldn't be too happy with me. Back to the present, Thalia looked at me amusedly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You seem distracted, Dead Boy," Ah, there are the names. I was shocked that she would do that but I liked it so, oh well. I looked outside and saw that the camp looked deserted. Everyone must have been at their activities. Perfect.

"Ready?" I asked Thalia. She nodded. We walked out through the back door and used the path through the woods to get close to the Hermes cabin. I stepped out into the open warily and signaled for Thalia to come. She dashed silently passed me and hid behind a bush. I quickly followed suit. I started pouring all the honey into the bucket. Thalia slit a hole into the top of the bag. We set up the stuff at the back door. We were going to make up a story about something in the woods, like a treasure chest or something. I would tell the Stolls to go into the woods through the back door to meet me there. When they come out… BOOM! Chicken brothers. Maybe we should have gotten some bees? Nah. Okay, now it's time for my story.

"Thalia, go hide in the woods. Be nearby though!" I told her.

"Why?" she looked like she was in stubborn mode. Crap.

"Because it will look suspicious if we both go tell the story. They'll know something's up. They're not that stupid," I reasoned. She seemed to contemplate this and finally gave a stiff nod. When she was out of sight, I walked in the direction of the arena. When I got close, I broke into a sprint. I burst into the opening and pretended to look around wildly. My eyes finally fell on the Stolls. I ran over to them and made it seem like I was out of breath. They stared at me when I ran over.

"What is it, Nico?" Connor asked. I gasped for breath dramatically.

"Treasure chest… woods… BIG!" They stared at me in shock.

"WHERE?!" they yelled in unison.

"(dramatic gasp)… Follow me," I beckoned them with my hand. I broke into another run with them trailing behind me. I stopped in front of their cabin. Like I predicted, some people had gotten curious and followed us. They were out of earshot so they wouldn't hear what I said to the two brothers.

"There's a lot of people and we don't want them to find out," I looked at them and they seemed to understand. "Meet me in the woods. Go out through the back door so no one suspects anything."

"Got it," they answered. I ran into the shadow of a wall. Normally, anyone that's not a child of Hades would get a concussion but I just ran right through. I appeared in a clearing near the back of the Hades cabin. I saw Thalia a few feet in front of me and it seemed like she hadn't heard me. I walked silently up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She whirled around punched me in the gut. Oops, bad move. I dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Realization dawned on her face. She crouched down to help me up.

"Nico?! Oh my gods," she seemed bewildered.

"Trying to scare you," I gasped. This time, it was for real.

"Well, if that was your goal. That's what you get for being such an idiot," she retorted. I shrugged and silenced her to pay attention. The back door to the Hermes cabin blew open. WHOOSH!

"Aaah!" High pitched screams of the Stolls rang out. Jeez, they should have changed their name to Sissy Stolls. It fits quite well if you ask me. Thalia and I were ROFLing. Not joking. We were on the ground laughing to our hearts content. A crowd had started to build and the air was filled with laughter. The Stolls looked like demigod chickens. That's going into the camp photo directory.

Now, we wait for Percy to wake up…

**Did you like it? I feel like I've let you guys down. Since the story might end soon, I'm doing a rating thing. Don't know what to call it but, oh well. On a scale of 1 to 10, what would be your rating for my story so far? Please review your answers. PMs are for ideas only or if you feel like chatting with me but I would like you to review your answers. Thank you!**

**-W.F.75**


	12. AN

**Hey guys. I have sad news. I have been suffering from writer's block for a month now. I don't know if I've lost my inspiration or something but my writing section of my brain feels blank. I'm sorry to have to admit this but the thing is… I just might have to end this story. Yes, I repeat, END THIS STORY. If you don't want it to end, then HELP ME! If you guys could keep giving me ideas, maybe my inspiration will come back. Hell, I'm even having trouble writing this author's note… Please, if you want to save this story, give ideas. PLEASE! (on hands and knees and begs)**

**Yours (with tremendous writer's block) truly,**

**W.F.75**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! The only news I got is that I got some recent flames, no big deal. Like I said, I welcome flames. One thing though, when you flame me, tell me what you think I did wrong and give me constructive criticism. The flame I got said, "Good story but that is the worst prank EVER! Awful story so far." Okay, problem one: you told me it was a horrible story but you didn't tell me what parts of the story was horrible. Problem two: your flame made no sense at all. Why? You said it was a good story and then at the end, you said it was awful? Mhm, interesting. All I've got to say is, what are you smoking, bro? Suggestion, if you're gonna insult me. Do it right. M'kay? M'kay.**

**-OrangeApplesCanFly: following, favoriting**

**-blueconverse333: following**

**-FanFictionWriter2000: following, favoriting**

**-Max Saturday Korchak: following, favoriting, reviewing**

**-FloraLover246: following, reviewing**

**-EnderRaven: reviewing**

**-Goddess Of Idiots: reviewing**

**-annabethchase123456: reviewing**

**-ChangingNames: reviewing**

**-Death is my daddy: reviewing**

**-annimckay001: reviewing**

**-AvatarRocky: reviewing**

**Dedicated to Im Alicia Daughter Of Aphrodit**

**Disclaimer: *walks away without a sign of acknowledgement***

**Percy P.O.V**

"Ughhh…" I tried to stretch my arms. Emphasis on _tried. Man, why do I feel so stiff? I didn't sleep for that long did I? Oh no! What if I had accidently looked at Medusa in my dream or something?! Oh crap! Medusa is dead, you idiot, _I scolded myself. _Oh great, I'm going insane… _I reluctantly opened my eyes. You will not believe what I saw! Everything is freaking up. Side. Down! Now, I'm pretty sure upside is one word but I was freaking out. Do you think I would be thinking straight? I barely think straight while I'm awake.

"Aaaaahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started looking around wildly to see if I was still dreaming. I went to look at my arm to see if I could move it. _Wait… WHY IS MY ARM GRAY?! _I looked at my other arm, _gray. _I looked at my leg, _grey_. I looked at the rest of my body… _GRAY! I probably did look at Medusa! _During my little inspection freakout, Annabeth had knocked the door down, splintering it into little pieces in the process. _I am never forgetting an anniversary, birthday, or date again. _I saw Annabeth look around ferociously to see what might be her next murder victim. It was amusing at first but then it got boring just sitting around or _hanging_ in my case while she looked around my cabin.

"Ahem…" I cleared my throat. Annabeth whipped her head up. She stared at me a moment as if seeing if this was real. Her eyes widened into big gray pools. Her cheeks blew up like a pair of blowfish as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Percy… what are you…*wipes tears of laughter… doing…*coughing fit*… up there?" She was ROFLing at the moment and I was clearly did not think this was funny.

"Haha, very funny. Yeah, laugh at your boyfriend while he's stuck up here. You're so compassionate, Wise Girl. I mean seriously, you should be given 'best girlfriend of the year' award," I deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain. It's just that you look so funny being duct-taped up there," she gave me a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes at her childishness. I bet you're thinking, 'Annabeth? Childish? Pfft, yeah right' but she was being childish!

"Can you get me down now?" I asked, almost desperately. She smiled at me and went to get a chair to stand up on. The cabins weren't that tall to the point we needed a ladder. When she came back, my first thought was, _let the pain begin._

_2 hours (with lots of ripping and groaning) later…_

I was currently sitting in my bed groaning and moaning in pain. Hey! You can't blame me! My arms and legs felt like they had just been dunked in the River Styx. And trust me, I know firsthand how that feels so don't say that I'm exaggerating. Annabeth sat beside me smirking at my painful expression.

"Does this hurt like the one time you got hit by lava on the wall?" she asked me innocently while looking at me knowingly when my face twisted into a wince.

"Don't remind me," I moaned… again.

"Oh? But it's so… fun," she laughed evilly. I gave her a look.

"Why did I end up with the violent one?" I sighed.

"You still love me!" she exclaimed knowingly. I had to admit it, I _do _love her.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled. She smiled then leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Whoa! No PDA!" We heard a female voice scold but you could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"I can do whatever I want. It's my cabin after all, Thalia," I told her matter-of-factly. I looked up just in time to see her roll her eyes. As always, Nico was there beside her with an arm around her waist while smirking at the scene in front of him.

"Ahhh!" I whipped my head around to see Annabeth cowering in fear. That wasn't what caught my attention though. It was the giant spider on her head. _Oh crap. _I pulled Riptide out and made a swift arc over my girlfriend's head slicing the spider in half in the process. Then, laughter, tons of laughter. Girlish laughter. _Stolls._

"STOLLS!" I yelled. My body was no longer in pain but I knew the Stolls bodies would definitely be. I jumped out of bed and sprinted outside while Thalia tended to the frightened Annabeth. I saw the twins standing on the porch like a couple of deer caught in headlights. "You have five seconds to run."

The brothers were off. They ran as fast as they could while I counted to five. I gave them a head start because I knew I would catch up to them anyways. But then I decided to let them go so that they would keep running from result of their paranoia. I smirked and walked back inside. I was shocked to find that Annabeth was drenched. Nico and Thalia were laughing their a- I mean butts off while Annabeth sat there in her anger, boiling the water in the process. Two water bottles lie at Thalia's feet while she laughed her butt off. It was a lame prank but it still counted though. Then it hit me, there were three days left to compete in the war! I made a decision right then:

We're going to win this.

**So! I finally managed to get over my writer's block, thanks to some of my reviewers! Those days being at a dead end in my head were HORRIBLE! I don't know if this chapter was all that great but I tried my best. Anyways, so yeah. Please review and keep doing that and please PM me if you have any more ideas. If you don't have an account, I'll repeat, just review your idea. Thanks!**

**Yours (without writer's block) truly,**

**-W.F.75**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back and updating! I think I let you guys down so I'll try and make it up to you. Please don't kill me, or even worse, stop following. There's really nothing much that I'd like to share. I changed my username… again. Sorry, my friend wanted me too. I also recently discovered that This Means War! reached 6,060 views. To some people, that might suck, but I really appreciate that so many people are taking the time to read this story. Therefore, hence a celebration! (throws my mom's caramel-filled cookies)**

**-annimckay001: followed, favorited**

**-Goddess Of Idiots: reviewed**

**-Lolcatzlola: reviewed**

**-xninjasheepx: followed, favorited**

**-DisneyMagic21: followed**

**-i am a Fire-jay: followed**

**-OrkaDorks 4ever: favorited**

**-NoSocialLifeHere: followed**

**-random person in the corner: favorited**

**-Nikki (guest): reviewed**

**-mimiklimmatt: followed, favorite**

**-Alicia Daughter Of Aphrodite: reviewed**

**-Ms. MZ: followed**

**-Dan Son Of Poseidon: followed, favorited**

**-Death is my daddy: reviewed**

**-CrimsionShadowHunter: reviewed**

**Dedicated to Death is my daddy and TheNinjaBehindU (guest)**

**Sorry, this chapter might be a little long… The last couple of chapters of this story will be longer than the others since I'll be doing different pranks all at once.**

**Disclaimer: Dear god…**

**Travis P.O.V**

Pink! Pink! PINK! Hahaha! This is great! And no, if you think I'm going rainbow(gay), then you're wrong. Connor and I are currently 'redecorating' Nico's gloomy room. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Okay, you're probably confused. Let me back up, and I mean back UP. (Imagine me putting one finger in front of me and rolling my head in that way girls do and popping the 'p')

_2 hours ago…_

"Connor! Hurry your butt up! We need to get going!" Okay, you see. I was yelling at my bro to hurry his butt up because we had sneaked out of the infirmary. Why? Good question. At this point, everyone was at the arena watching our opposing teams arm-wrestle. Yes, I repeat, arm-wrestle. As in, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, arm-wrestling. Yeah…no. I am not explaining that story because it's too hardcore for me to comprehend. Connor and I were currently hauling pink paint buckets, cardboard boxes full of My Little Pony, Barbie, Polly Pocket, and Littlest Petshops (Is that what you call it?) shirts and pants of every shade of pink there is on the planet. If you're wondering who these boxes and paint is for. Give you a hint, lightning and death. If you haven't got it yet, I'm concerned for you. Yeah, they are so not going to like this and we are most likely roast demigod. _You can just see that on the Go To Hell menu (so original). But it'll all be worth it. Hopefully. _I set the paint buckets down and got to work. In no time, the walls of the Hades cabin was a bright neon pink with My Little Pony stickers. I snickered as I thought of Nico fainting on the spot from all the pink shorting his brain out. Next, Connor put all Nico's clothes into a trash bag and filled his drawers with half of the pink clothes we had (definitely not stolen from the Aphrodite cabin, psh, what you talkin' 'bout?). Next we went to the Zeus cabin, we had done the exact same thing here as we did to the Hades cabin. I shuddered as I thought of Thalia flipping out, and I mean flipping _out_, when she saw that her Green Day t-shirts were missing. _Gods, what are we getting ourselves into? _When we were done, Connor and I stood back and marveled our masterpiece.

_Back to present…_

Suddenly… we heard voices and footsteps. Connor and I froze. As the voices got closer, we partially heard what they were talking about.

"-telling you! I totally won!" Thalia.

"I know but you got to except that Percy was kind of holding back on you…" Nico's voice faded out. _Crap! Does that boy want is death to come early?_

"Excuse me? That boy did no such thing! You should have seen the strain in his face! **(A/N I just realized that I made Percy sound constipated…)**" Thalia exclaimed. _There is no way in heck that Nico is going to win this battle._

Nico sighed defeated, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Boy, you _know _I'm right!" she said matter-of-factly.

Just as the knob started to turn, Connor and I darted into our own hiding places. Me under the couch (don't ask how I fit) and Connor in the closet at the top if the shelves that were in there. I peered from under the couch to find Thalia pressed up against the wall with Nico eating each other's faces off. I took all my willpower not to gag. Connor had a disgusted expression and shielded his eyes with his hands. Finally, FINALLY, they stopped and smiled at each other. _Great, now we have another Percy and Annabeth! _Then Thalia looked around the room with her eyes widened. She screamed bloody murder and lightning shot off of her. _Oh crap. _She ran to the closet and her fists clenched when she saw all the pink.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" Nico was all like: O.O and Thalia was all like: ):O **(A/N I used parenthesis because the little sideways carrot-looking thing doesn't show up on here)**. "NICO!"

"Uh… uh… y-yeah?" he stuttered. I think all the pink was shorting out his brain.

"GO CHECK YOUR CABIN! NOW!" she orderly, might I add, _very _loudly. He ran to his cabin hurriedly.

Then it happened. Moans and rumbling was heard from outside. Thalia ran outside which gave Connor and I a chance to run. We ran silently out of the cabin to a sight that would make the boogeyman run for his life. Skeletons and zombies were angrily running around. The ground had tons of fissures in it and the sky had turned a dark grey. Campers were screaming and freaking out as the undead chased them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia running to the Hades cabin. _Excuse me while I go crap my pants. _I grabbed Connor's arm and dragged him with me after Thalia. We could see that Percy and Annabeth were doing the exact same thing. We arrived and saw Nico standing in the middle of the cabin. You're probably thinking, 'So?'. Well, Nico had this black aura around him. His face was deathly calm (no pun intended) but his eyes were the scariest. They portrayed an angry, almost insane fire, and showing dead souls swirling around his pitch black irises. Black fire lit around his feet and curled around his now clenched fist. Then a fissure that reached from Tartarus cracked open at his feet. Then the weirdest thing happened. Thalia walked up to him and slapped him, HARD, across the face.

"Wake up, dumbass!" she yelled. He looked over at her slowly.

"Whoa, now let's not get too hasty, guys," Percy tried to reason.

"Don't give me that look, boy! If you want to get punched the next time then you keep doing that. Oh, and no more kisses for you!" She said the last part while walking out the door. Nico hurriedly snapped out of his demon mood and ran after his girlfriend.

"Wait, Thals! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Nico was practically whining. _There goes his man card…_

Percy, Annabeth, Connor, and I stood there stunned. Until Annabeth spoke up.

"What in the name of Hades just happened?"

"I don't know but remind me to not get Nico too angry next time." Percy.

"Wuss…" I said under my breath. Percy snapped his threatening gaze over to me. _Oh (censored)._

"What did you just say? Stoll." At each word, Percy stepped towards us. Annabeth just stood there with a smirk.

Connor and I were out of there like bullets while screaming like little girls with an angry Percy after us. _Isn't my life just amazing?_

**I was going to stop here but I figured that would be kind of cruel since I haven't updated in a while. I'm just going to do two more parts that are from Annabeth's and Nico's p.o.v's taking place around the same time as Travis's. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I was happy. Why? Well, Percy and I's arm-wrestling challenge had ended early after I beat Nico. He is younger than me, but then again, that really doesn't matter how old you are really because being a demigod puts a lot of muscle on you. Anyways, since the challenge ended early, that gave Percy and me enough time to set up another prank for the Stolls, since they were 'injured' and all. Yeah, injured my butt. Percy and I didn't have time to plan, so we improvised. We went to the camp store and checked it out if it had any better than the best pranking material. The end of our prank war was coming soon and we would have to blow their minds. Then I found it. Okay, you know how in movies when they find their dream car or person? And then it has like this golden aura shining around it? Yeah, that was kind of how it was for me.

"Percy! Percy! Come here!" I shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm here!" he said in a horrible impersonation of me. I glared at him. "I mean, yes, Wise Girl, I'm here."

"That's better."

There sitting on one of the shelves was… actually it was several objects but, okay, back to the point. There sitting on the shelves was (cue dramatic music)… rope, blindfolds, and plastic knives. I know the last one might sound odd but you'll see why they'll come into use later. I thought the prank over in my head.

"Percy… *whispering*…" I whispered him the plan. There is no way I'm saying out loud so that you can tell the other teams.

"You're a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

We proceeded to take the items and left quickly after putting some drachmas at the currently vacant cashier. I rushed with Percy to his cabin and we set down the merchandise. We thought it was better to put all prank materials in there since he was the only one who occupied it. Our prank was not one we could set up so we would just leave the stuff in the cabin for now. I leaned over and gave Percy a peck and he looked over with a warm smile. He leaned in to give me another kiss. Right when our lips were millimeters apart, the ground trembled and moans and the sound of bones clacking was heard from outside. Percy and I ran out of the cabin and we were faced with enough of the undead to fill Hades' army outside. The zombies and skeletons chased the campers around. The sky was a dark grey. That wasn't what caught my attention though. It was the dark aura that surrounded the Hades cabin that did. Apparently Percy saw it too because both he and I raced to get to the cabin.

"What do you think happened?!" I yelled over all the screaming.

"Either Thalia died or they were recent victims of the Stolls' pranks!" he yelled back. I'm guessing probably the latter since I saw Thalia tearing her way to Nico with an enraged expression. _Yep, she's alive and healthy. Nothing to worry about. She's just out enjoying the fresh air and being herself._

Percy and I ran in through the already open door to find that the Stolls were already there. My eyes drifted from the over to where Nico stood with Thalia nearby in the center of the cabin. My blood ran cold. Nico looked like a whole different person. His black eyes showed a kind of insane madness and the souls of the Underworld swirled in circles around in his irises. Black flames made a circle around him and coated his clenched fists. A dark aura flicked around him in a way the resembled a flame. Then the most shocking thing happened. Thalia went up to him and slapped him hard across the cheek. His head jerked slightly to the side.

"Wake up, dumbass!" she yelled at him. He looked over at her menacingly.

"Let's not be too hasty, guys," Percy tried to convince them. Ah, what a peacemaker. He's a keeper, guys.

"Don't give me that look, boy! If you want to get punched the next time then you keep doing that. Oh, and no more kisses for you," she said the last part while turning back slightly before briskly walking out the door. Nico immediately snapped out of his death trance and ran after her.

"Wait, Thals! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Was Nico…. whining? What has the world come to?

We all, minus the two lovebirds, stood there trying to let everything that just happen sink in.

"What in the name of Hades just happened?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't know but remind me not to make Nico too angry next time," Percy said.

"Wuss…" I heard Travis mutter under his breath. _Oh, they are in a heap of crap now. _Percy whipped his head over to where Travis was standing. _My point proven. _

"What was that? Stoll." Percy edged towards the brothers while I just stood there with a smirk. Travis grabbed Connor and ran out of there before Connor could even protest. Percy tore after them in a half-second yelling profanities in Greek. _Awww, so he really does listen when try to teach him things._

_Just wait till tonight…_

**Okay! That was Annabeth's p.o.v and now I present you… dun dunna duuun! Nico's p.o.v!**

**Nico P.O.V**

_(Censored)! I can't believe that I lost against Annabeth! And she's a girl! Don't tell her I said that or my life will end quickly. _I was currently sulking silently while Thalia rambling next to me about how she 'totally won'. No offense to her but she didn't. Everyone could see that Percy held back.

"…I'm telling you! I totally won!" was the last thing I heard before we reached her cabin door. I turned the knob and I thought I heard some noise. _Nah, it's just my mind getting to me from Thalia's talking. _Don't get me wrong, I loved her and all but she's way too competitive. We stepped inside when Thalia was about to start talking again. I quickly backed her up against the wall and put my lips on hers. If you ever want to shut someone you like up. Kiss 'em. It's very effective. We stayed like that for a little as we explored each other's mouths. Then there was that thing called breathing. I hate breathing. We pulled back for air and smiled at each other. Thalia looked behind me and then all around the cabin with wide eyes filled with surprise. The surprise slowly turned to fury. Confused, I looked around and my eyes saw nothing but pink. _That's why she's mad. _My brain starting shorting out to the point where I got dizzy.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" she screamed. She finished looking in her closet full of My Little Pony, Barbie, etc. and turned on me. "NICO!"

"Uh… uh… y-yeah?" my brain was now so messed up that I couldn't talk in a complete sentence without stuttering.

"GO CHECK YOU ROOM! NOW!" she barked. I ran out of there as fast as I could to get away from all the… pink. I finished that thought as I stepped into my cabin and saw the same thing as Thalia's room. My. Room. It. Was. Pink. (Censored for about five minutes because there were some inappropriate words taking place) I can't believe this! My shock slowly melted away and turned into unstoppable anger. I clenched my fists and saw black fire cover them. Then the fire dripped to the floor and made a flaming circle around my feet. Subconsciously, I summoned the undead from the depths of the Underworld and they came swarming from fissures in the ground. In the back of my mind, I felt that more people had come in my presence. Then suddenly, pain. A sharp stinging pain on my left cheek.

"Wake up, dumbass!" I heard Thalia yell at me but it sounded far away. I slowly turned my head to her with a threatening glare. She glared right back.

"Whoa, let's not get too hasty, guys," I think that was Percy.

"Don't give me that look, boy! If you want to get punched the next time then you keep doing that. Oh, and no more kisses for you," she turned slightly to say the last part then swiftly left. Wait. WHAT?! No, no, no, NO! I need those! As soon as my mood came, it left just as fast.

"Wait, Thals! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I yelled after her. And NO, I was NOT whining. I ran to catch up with her. Once I reached her, she refused to look at me. While I was walking beside her, I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head so that I kissed her cheek. When I realized that this was how it was going to be. I swung her over my shoulder, I ignored the profanities and hits she gave me and smiled. I had done that just to get her talking again. I put her down and kept smiling at her cheekily. She then slapped me again.

"That's for what you did earlier. And this is forgiveness," she proceeded to kiss me. It was short but sweet. As she pulled back, the Stolls ran by followed by an unforgiving looking Percy. I saw this evil glint in her eyes. I gulped. "I know what our next prank is."

"What is it?" I ask. She puts her mouth next to my ear and her voice sends shivers down my spine. All I heard from her was 'flour' and 'something-dryer'. Yeah, I know. I'm such a good listener. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the camp kitchen. She took out a bag of flour and handed it to me. We went to the Poseidon cabin first since Percy was busy. Thalia took me into the bathroom and got the hairdryer. So that's what it was. She reached into the flour bag and pulled out a handful. She carefully dumped the flour in the hairdryer to make sure she didn't make a big mess.

"Nico, pour a thin layer of flour on the bathtub floor," she instructed me. I did as she told me. After I was done, she pecked me on the cheek and headed out. I followed her until we came upon the Athena cabin. We checked to make sure no one was inside and sure enough, there wasn't. We made our way to Annabeth's bed. Since the cabin was occupied by her siblings as well, they all shared the same bathroom so Annabeth kept her hairdryer under her bed. Thalia did the exact same thing to Annabeth's hairdryer as she did with Percy's. We didn't put flour in the tub because of obvious reasons.

"There, we're done," Thalia said, satisfacted.

"Yup. Can't wait to see their reactions!" I exclaimed. Thalia and I made our way back to the camp kitchen and put the flour back.

_Now we wait…_

**Okay! Now we're done with this chapter. This took me quite a while but it was worth it. I owe you guys one since I haven't updated in so long. Yeah, sorry about that… Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. This story is coming to an end and I need more ideas so if you could please send more in, I'd love that. Thanks guys!**

**-Batman**


End file.
